


Care

by lostin_space



Series: 50 Prompts for Lesser Ships [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Hair Washing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael is sick and Kyle has taken on the role of caretaker.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Kyle Valenti
Series: 50 Prompts for Lesser Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906387
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #2 - silk
> 
> this was originally supposed to be a romantic pairing but it turned out more gen than anything so here we are

Kyle wouldn't say he particularly liked Michael Guerin, but he still had empathy for the man.

It was how, when Michael had his power drained and it resulted in him getting sick, Kyle ended up playing caretaker. Everyone else didn't seem to have the capacity for it. Alex was with Forrest, Maria still needed space, Liz was off in California, and Isobel and Max were, well, focused on other things. Kyle didn't have it in him to reject someone in need, even if that someone was Guerin.

"I can do it myself," Michael insisted, his voice all nasal from his sinuses being all kinds of fucked up.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked, an unnecessary amount of worry as he watched Michael move in slow motion to get off the couch.

"I'm fine," Michael said, "Just a little dizzy."

Kyle had his arms outstretched, ready to catch him if he lost his balance. Part of him had expected Michael to be a baby since he'd never been sick, but instead he was feeling extra helpless without his powers and he was determined not to come off that way.

Michael stood up a little wobbly and found himself grabbing Kyle's arm for balance before he could stop himself. Kyle didn't mind, steadying him and waiting until he was stable enough to slowly open his eyes. However, he immediately closed them tight and he got that face he usually did whenever a strong wave of nausea hit.

"You good, dude?" Kyle asked softly.

"Just not feeling great," Michael said, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I can help," Kyle offered again. Michael shook his head slowly.

"No," he said, "No, I'm a grown ass man. I can take a shower."

"You're sick. You can take some help if you need it," Kyle told him, "Look, why don't you just lay on the counter and I'll wash your hair in the sink for you and then you can just take a hot bath."

"No, I don't want–"

"Dude," Kyle said, "Just let me be nice to you for once."

"You're already being too nice to me."

"Then what's one more thing?" Kyle said. Michael was quiet for a moment but eventually he caved if only because he was feeling that bad.

"I owe you one," Michael said softly, "Or, like, six."

"I'll hold you to it."

Kyle helped Michael to the kitchen and helped him lay on the counter. His knees were bent to help him fit, but he looked infinitely more peaceful when he wasn't moving. Kyle then went and got the shampoo and conditioner along with a towel. When he got back to the kitchen, he put the rolled up towel under Michael's neck and then turned on the water. Once it got warm, he got the spray nozzle and started to wet Michael's hair.

Soaked, his hair was long and thick, nearly reaching the drain. It was silky to the touch, oddly healthy for a man who didn't seem to care much about anything. Kyle worked shampoo into his hair while he relaxed a little more, his breathing evening out as if he was starting to dose off. Honestly, if he was, it was a good thing. He needed to sleep this shit off.

Without Liz and with Michael being the one who was sick, it left a lot of the alien biology shit to Kyle. He took his blood and was trying his best to mimic all the extra tests that Liz did on top of the usual test he ran for the aliens in an attempt to figure out what happened to him. It was like he just woke up one day and waa suddenly _human_. It was weird and Kyle wasn't really having any luck at figuring out what fucked up his entire makeup.

But he was determined to figure something out. Maybe he could call Liz. Until then, or until Michael healed, he would just have to take care of him. It was just the right thing to do.

Kyle rinsed out the shampoo and then started on conditioner, his hair only getting softer at the addition. A few minutes later, he rinsed that out as well and did his best to wring it out.

"Hey," Kyle said softly, "You wanna go take that bath now?"

"Hmm?" Michael hummed. Kyle decided he liked him best like that, when he wasn't awake enough to be annoying.

"I can't carry you," Kyle pointed out, running his fingers through his wet hair as an attempt to help him wake up a little more. Michael breathed in deep, but all that did was insight a coughing fit.

Kyle helped him sit up, rubbing his back as he coughed. Eventually, it subsided and left him wheezing. Kyle watched him closely until his breathing returned to normal. Or, normal enough.

"Fuck, I hate this," Michael groaned.

"I know," Kyle agreed. He sort of draped the towel on his head to sort of contain the water that his hair was still holding before he helped him off the counter.

It took awhile, but they eventually made it to the bathroom and Kyle turned on the water to the tub. Michael leaned against the wall as he waited.

"Kyle?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know when I'm gonna get my powers back?" he asked. Kyle looked at him, pity brewing in his stomach.

"No," Kyle admitted. Michael gave a sad smile, tears already making themselves known. Sickness clearly proved to get rid of any sense of controlling his emotions.

"Do you know if they ever will?" Michael asked, voice cracking. Kyle's lips pressed together grimly.

"No," he answered honestly, "I'm sorry."

Michael gave a dry little laugh and pressed the hell of his hand to his eye. Kyle watched him as he slowly but surely started to break down.

"I can't keep anything, can I? Not even that?" he wondered aloud. Kyle moved a little closer. "God, I've fucked up so bad that the only person I have is you. How's that for doing good things in my life? No offense, but, fuck, you know? This fucking sucks."

"It does suck," Kyle agreed.

It wasn't long before he was outright sobbing and Kyle moved closer, pulling him into a hug before he could really put much thought into it. Michael let him, clutching onto him right back.

"We're gonna figure this shit out, okay?" Kyle said.

"You don't know that."

"We're gonna figure this shit out," Kyle repeated. Michael nodded and Kyle kept hugging him.

Tomorrow he was going to call Liz.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
